Music and Love
by cookiiex
Summary: [AU][YYhxINU ova]Music career or love? Life is to imperfect to have both..unless your envolved with demons..R
1. Concert pt 1

cookiiex:okay new story!  
Inuyahsa:o jeez

yusuke:wha-what am i doing here?  
cookiiex:um..okay okay i can explain inuyuyu crossover...  
crowd:OHHHH...  
Sango:god what pairingz now?  
cookiiex:umm...lookz down someone call Hiei!  
TIAYD:okay HIEI!  
hiei:what do u want.  
cookiiex:sayz in the script ummm PAIRINGZZ hiei/sango,kurama/kagome...(DONT KILL ME!)yusuke/ayame...inuyasha/keiko...sesshomaru/botan...koga/yukina..kuwabara/umm..wait he can get a girl?w.e oc...sry miroku doesnt exist..i dont like preverts)..ummm...yea don't kill,you can throw tomatoes just DONT kill the authoress.. :)  
hiei:aims tomatoe but is stopped by sango

Sango:do u have no commmon sense!  
sesshomaru:dont disagree with her hiei woman hold grudes...and have no honor wat so ever.  
cookiiex:umm yea wateva on with the story.. o yea hiei is kinda ooc in the beginning  
**  
blah-lyrics  
**'blah'-thinkin  
"blah"-talking  
blah-hiei in mind  
blah-kurama in mind

disclama:i own this worthless piece of crap called the computer not Inuyasha or Yu YuHakusho dumbasses...-.- oh and i dont own any song in this chappie niether..god i have nothin!

* * *

chappie 1 the past and present and the concert

August 14th 1994...i think i suck at math -.-

"Hey Kags!"shouted a little 12 year old boy with MAD spiky hair."hey Hiei!" shouted a little 12 year old girl in a soccer outfit.They ran to each other.They were two peas in a pod.You will never see one without the other.Okay I think you got my point.yea...) .  
**BY THE TREE...  
**"O Hiei it's beautiful!"squealed Kagome looking at the silver bracelet with her name on it."I knew you'll like it."said Hiei smiling."Oh Thanks!"shouted Kagome embracing her best friend.Unknown to both they were bluching like mad! Breaking the embrace..."Okay it's like getting late I'll walk you home okay?"Hiei asked holding out a hand to Kagome.Kagome glady took it.They started down the street.

**  
THE WALK...  
**"Thanks Hiei"And with that Kagome frozed in placed.The sight was horrific.Her.Family.Is.Inside.The.Burning.House! Firefighters,police,smell of ashes."No.."whispered Kagome."Kagome..."said Hiei."Nooo Hiei!"Kagome shouted while sobbing on hugging Hiei her head on his chest sobbing.Waiting for 3 hours.None survived.

"Kagome.."said a deep male voice."Huh?"whispered Kagome looking up at the man standing over her."Look she's not in the mood to deal with stupid news reporters so beat it!"Hiei screamed at the older man."Little boy I am Kagome's stepfather." InuTashio said sending Hiei a smile."Stepdad?" Kagome asked. "Yes Kagome,I am he."said InuTashio."Kagome we will be leaving for America.You will be able to come back in 10 years.NO discussions."and with that Inutashio left to talk to his other sons and other adopted daughter(A/n:guess who they r!). "AMERICA!"shouted Hiei."Oh god I'll miss you Hiei!"shouted Kagome hugging Hiei with tears in her eyes."Kagome.."and they kissed."I'll miss you Hiei" Kagome said when they broke the kiss.Kagome left.."bye kags.."said Hiei.

**10 YEARS LATER IN AMERICA WITH KAGS  
**"o MY GOD i can't take it no more Sesshomaru!"shouted the now 22 year old Kagome."But you have to do another concert with Inuyasha..."said Sesshomaru."God Sesshomaru you stubborn basturd kags had enough cut us some slack!"shouted Inuyasha in his punkish attitude."God! some older brother you turn out to be! Atleast Inuyasha knows when it's enough!"Kagome said to her manager/older brother."He says that just to get out of things."Said Sesshomaru monotone."True..I know I wanna visit my best friend back in Tokyo! CAN we bring Koga,Ayame and SAngo?"Asked Kagome with puppy dog eyes.."Okay fine as long as you do a concert there."said Sesshomaru."OKAy!"shouted both Kagome and Inuyasha.They ran to there rooms to start packing. 'God I need a vacation!' Sesshomaru thought going to call their friend and the two group members of Kagome's group.

**AT TOKYO WITH HIEI...  
**"Another retarded song Kuwabara?"said Yusuke lazily."Yea..kinda ..HEY Uramashi wanna' start sumthing?" shouted Kuwabara in rage. "hn another battle of the idiots I  
persume?" said Hiei walking back in the living room."HuhMhmmoki promiseok bye!"said Kurama on the phone."Hey guys you know that concert thing we had to do?"asked Kurama."Yes.."said the others."Well Botan said that we'll have to sure some of the concert time with a group and special perfomance from America.The special perfromance is by a girl from the group and her friend.The group is called Demonic Angels.The boy is Inuyasha Tashio and his sister Kagome hirigashi,her friends Sango hirakosta,Ayame and Koga wolsan adn there manager Sesshomaru tashio."said Kurama."KAGOME!"shouted Hiei his eyes almost popping out of his eye sockets."You know her?"Yusuke asked."Yea she was my childhood friend"said Hiei."Hey guys!"said Yukina."God Hiei you look like you seen a ghost."said Keiko."Remeber the concert is tonight goodluck!"said Botan. All three girls walked in to the kitchen...

**WITH KAGS...  
**"ok...TONIGHT?"shouted Kagome almost choking on her soda. Within 1hour of arriving Kagome,Inuyasha,SAngo,and Ayame already had a show! 'I'm gonna kill you Sesshomaru!'Kagome thought."Okay fine you win..this time Sesshomaru."said Kagome."So what song Kagss?Sango?"asked Ayame."Hey Inuyasha where's the soda man!"shouted Koga."wow my brother is sooo stupid."said Ayame."Top shelf!"Inuyasha screamed."umm How bout hotline or Soldier?i don't know!" shouted Sango in fustration."Ahh.hotline YES! and Soldier okay Great idea Sango!"said Ayame and Kagome. "Inuyasha what do we do?"asked Sango."ahh..crazy in love?" suggested Inuyasha."okay!"said Kagome.."How do I deal with you guuys?"said Sesshomaru rubbing his head."cause we are so damn loveable!"shouted Kagome with a big smile on her face.

**AT THE CONCERT!  
**"Here we are a the Jagenshi stadium where we have our beloved band HKYK! ALso a speacial performance by Demonic Angels and Sango and Inuyasha." shouted the Japanese type Mtv annoucer (A/N:they don't have that do they? o well it's my story lolz .).The crowd was cheering like WOW. Soon everyone quieted down cause the concert was gonna start.Then there were four boys on the stage.Their backs facing the crowd.All were in jerseys,baggy pants,and three had backward baseball caps.One had a sweatband.(a/n we can tell who that is.)  
The dude with the sweatband turn around and had a microphone in his hands.  
"yo"was all he said and the crowd started screaming.The others turned around."yo sups my homies and homeskillets"said the boy with red hair."alright now lets go and take the show away."said Kuwabara."okay we dedicate this to the special someone out there for the all of us."said Yusuke.  
"HOLD UP!"shouted the Mtv announcer."IT's DEMONIC ANGELS AND INUYASHA AND KOGA AND THEIR HOTT MANAGER SESSHOMARU!" At that moment the spotlight went to the six VIPS."The camera dude handed Kagome a mircophone."Umm hey wazzup im KagHoly shit is that you Hiei!"shouted Kagome as she pointed to the dude with the sweatband.Then the spotlight went back on the boys."Kagome? Wazzup my homeskillet!"shouted Hiei waving (a/n:lolz he actin gagnsta lmao!)."Im fine thanks just continue with the show!"and with that Kagome and the others went backstage."Okay let's go!"shouted Kuwabara "o"said Kurama  
The music started...

**Kurama-O..  
Yusuke-Let me tell you girl  
Kuwabara-Oh...  
Hiei-hey here I go, here I go **

Kurama:  
I know you heard me say it  
Time and time again  
That they would rock your world  
And change your life  
But I can't blame them  
Cause you make a nigga wanna get involved  
Wanna get the drawers

Hiei:  
Well I'm gone put my bid in  
And get at you  
No disrespect but I want it bad as they do  
The only difference is  
they look out for themselves  
But I'm doin' it just to hear you yell..yeah

_Chorus all.._  
O...that's gonna be the sound  
Girl when it's goin' down  
Your body sayin' O...  
Don't have to say my name  
Girl I'm just glad you came  
So you can say O...  
In the morning O...  
In the night  
You sayin' O...  
Means I was hittin it right O...  
You can't be mad at me  
I'm just aiming to please  
Let me hear you scream O...

Yusuke:  
Girl come on over and  
Let's get this thing crackin'  
You'll be surprised when  
You see what O's I'm packin'  
Cause I'm young but I'm ready  
Trynna get hot and heavy  
Turn you out if you let me  
yeah, yeah

Kuwabara:  
Girl I'm gone take you  
Somewhere that never been  
Show you some things that  
Make you wanna show your friends  
Have you so weak that you  
Can't even say a thing  
But that's okay all you gotta say

_Chorus all.._  
O...that's gonna be the sound  
Girl when it's goin' down  
Your body sayin' O...  
Don't have to say my name  
Girl I'm just glad you came  
So you can say O...  
In the morning O...  
In the night  
You sayin' O...  
Means I was in it right O...  
You can't be mad at me  
I'm just aiming to please  
Let me hear you scream O...

Hiei:O is for that overtime I'm puttin' in  
Kurama:We'll go for hours take a break  
Yusuke:And go at in again  
Kuwabara:Girl I work my way from A  
Hiei & Kurama:  
All the way to Z  
But trust me baby girl  
O is where you wanna be  
Couldn't believe me when I tell you  
I'm not trynna tell you what to do  
Cause when it's said and done  
The choice ain't mine it's really up to you  
Just say yes don't fix your mouth  
To tell me no drop that bottom  
Jaw for me and just say O...

_Chorus all..._  
O...that's gonna be the sound  
Girl when it's goin' down  
Your body sayin' O...  
Don't have to say my name  
Girl I'm just glad you came  
So you can say O...  
In the morning O...  
In the night  
You sayin' O...  
Means I was in it right O...  
You can't be mad at me  
I'm just aiming to please  
Let me hear you scream O...

all:  
Let me hear you say  
O, when I'm hittin' it  
Let me hear you say  
O, when I'm gettin' it  
Ohh...  
Let me hear you say  
O, when you come see O  
Let me hear you say  
O, when you come from the back to the front  
Now somebody say my name  
Let me hear you say  
O, when the sun goin' down  
Let me hear you say  
O, when you can't make another sound  
Now scream  
Baby girl let me hear me scream Oh...  
Baby girl let me hear me scream Oh...

the music endss  
Alot of cheerss!

"I'll see yallz in 15 mins, Keep it real! and we be bak with Demonic ANgelss!"shouted Yusuke through his microphone.People left to get a drink or go get sumthin' at the souvenier shop(a/n:god knows whats in there hint obsessed girls!).

**BACK STAGE!  
**"O my god Hiei is that really you!"screamed Kagome as she hugged her unforgotten friend."Yea it's me! Kags ..y-your killin me!"said Hiei in small gaps When Kagome was killing him in the bone crushing hug.Kagome let go of the hug and smile at hime.Hiei smiled back.But what really caught Hiei's eyes were the girl standing staring out the window.Same for Kagome but it was the boy with gorgous emerald green eyes.Ayame had her eyes on the cute boy with the slick black hair ..and no I'm not talking bout' Hiei..I'm talking bout' Yusuke.Ayame walked up to the boy."Hi I'm Ayame what's your name?"she asked the boy.'Oh she's HOTT' Yusuke thought.."I'm Yusuke.Yusuke Uramashi."Answered the boy named Yusuke.  
"Hey Kags whose that?"Asked Hiei pointing at the girl..you guess ..u love her it's!"She's Sango,she tends to stare out in space."said Kagome with a giggle."And whose that Hiei?"Kagome asked pointing at the boy with red hair."oh,he's Kurama"said Hiei boredly as he walked over to talk to the girl "Sango".  
"Hey you Sango."said Hiei. "Yea.That's my name don't wear it out!"said Sango winking at him.This caused Hiei to blush.Never had a ningen onna made him blush they would either get a oh so famous "death glare" or she would be dead already."My names Hiei"said Hiei."I've heard,I've heard.."said Sango as she jump down from where she had been sitting.  
"girls you have like 5 minutes get yo asses hurr and get dressed dammit!"screamed Inuyasha and Koga."Coming!"screamed the three girls.As they walk in their dressing rooms...3 minutes later...Sango came out with a army colored baby phat T-shirt that says "baby phat" acrossed her chest.It stop 5 inches from her brests showing her stomache..much to Hiei's satisfaction. It had that cat thing too. Also a pair of low-hugger jeans that had the army colors.OH..and there's no make like lip gloss.Her hair was was pulled up high with a hair clip.She also had a choker with a cross with a few beads next to it.  
Then there was Kagome.She had on a army colored T-shirt that said "where they at?" acrossed her chest.It was kind of similar to Sango's except it stop 3 inches instead of 5 much for Kurama's satisfaction.She wore an amry colored mini skirt.She had on pink eyeliner with a lightish pink lipstick.Her hair was left flowing down.She had big star shaped hoops.  
Last but not least there was Ayame..she had a strapless army colored shirt that said "i love me!".It stop 4 inches muchhh to Yusuke's satisfaction ,he was practically drooling!She wore a army colored REALLY short shorts.She wore lipgloss and some blush.Her hair was in the two pigtails.She had ALOT of bracelets.  
"Umm guys can you guys just pose with us out there PLEASE?"begged KAgome and Ayame while Sango was saying something like they where acting really pathetic.(A/n:Hiei is as tall as Kurama now keep that in mind!)"Uhh sure!"said the boys. "I'll go see if Kouga and Inu is ready."said Sango as she walked away.  
A few seconds later two Boys in clothes 50cent. Behind them was Sango.The boys looked like they been scared to death.Sango had an annoyed smirk on her face."Sango what did you do to our brother and Ayame's brother now?"asked Kagome tapping her foot."Well..it's pretty simple i just said they had spiders on their clothes and they started run like little girls."said Sango with a sigh."You serious!"asked all the boys of HKYK."Yea.They're babys so yea."said Sango.Then the boys brusted in laughter.  
"Okay your on girls!"said the oh so annoyed Sesshomaru."COming!"said the girls ask the stage manger were putting on their microphones."Okay ladies and gentelman here's Demonic Angels!"shouted the annoucer to the jam-packed audience.

The music begins...  
the girls walk out with the boys..Kags with Kurama..Ayame with Yusuke..Sango with Hiei and the two rappers Inuyasha and Kouga behing them.  
(a/n:the (blah) the others echo as in the other two girls or all of em')  
**_  
Inuyasha raps! _  
Hey (I want a Soldier!)  
The way you got it, I'm the hottest around  
They'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around  
(I got a Soldier!)  
Wit the top down feeling the sounds  
Quakin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guys  
Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside  
When them flames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it  
To shot it wit San and kick it wit Ayame or holla at K  
Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your league  
Please! **

_KAgomelooks atKurama seductively:_  
We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' (Leanin')  
Open their mouth their grill gleamin' (Gleamin')  
Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (Clean and)  
(They always be talkin that country slang, we like)  
They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (Beatin')  
Eyes be so low from that chief (chief and)  
_looks atKurama and smiles puts hand on his chest and leans on him_  
I love how he keep my body screamin' (Screamin')  
A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility

_chorus_  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

_Sango looks at Hiei and licks lips and leans on him,her arms encircling him_  
We like dem boys up top from the BK (BK)  
Know how to flip that money three ways (Three ways)  
Always ridin' big on the freeway (Freeway)  
(Wit that east coast slang that us country girls be like)  
Low cut caesars wit the deep waves (deep waves)  
So quick to snatch up your Ayame (Ayame)  
Always comin down poppin our way (Our way)  
(Tellin us that country girls the kinda girl they like)

_chorus_  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

_Sango licks Hiei's face much to his delight_  
I know some soldiers in here girls looks at the guy they standing with(Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind takin one for me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)  
_  
Kouga RAPS!_  
Hey, see cash money is a army  
I'm walkin' wit purple hearts on me  
You talkin' to the sargeant  
Body marked up like the subway in harlem  
Call him, weezy f baby, please say the baby  
If you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hide  
I blend in wit the hood, i'm camouflage  
Bandana tied, so mommy join my troop  
Now every time she hear my name she salute

_Ayame leans on Yusuke's chest and making little circles on his chest making him moan_  
I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight (Strong tonight)  
Just might give one the phone tonight (Phone tonight)  
Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight (Zone tonight)  
He don't know it might be on tonight (On tonight)  
Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right (Talkin' right)  
He the type that might change my life (Change my life)  
_looks at Sango and KAgs_  
Everytime he look at me my girls be like (Girls be like)  
(That one may be the one tonight)

_chorus_  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

_girls leaves there man and join's Sango in the middle,all:_  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)  
**  
**music ends..PEOPLE CHEER! and they walk of stage...2nd break..  
fox you like that girl?  
she's pretty and kinda..you like yours?  
she's okay..hn  
we'll see later then...

* * *

cookiiex:okay first chappie lovez -erica flames are welcome they keep me warm! Read & review! 


	2. Concert pt 2

cookiiex:okay bak with chappie 2! sry it's been god knows how many months.  
Inuyasha:wats the point noone reads this junk!  
cookiiex:-glares daggers at inu-  
Inuyasha:ahhh...nevermind  
Hiei:pathetic fool..  
Sango:god i dont know how i got paired up with you!  
Hiei:same here.  
Kagome:hmm you two looks like a cute couple..  
-Hiei&Sango glares Daggers and Daggers come out of their eyes and almost hit kags-  
Kagome:AHHHHHH!  
cookiiex:ahhh,..lets um...on with the story!

disclama:-.- not even going to bother..

* * *

Chappie2 concert part 2 

"Wow that was **HOTT**!"shouted Keiko."Thanks!"said Ayame."my god i'm bored."said Sesshomaru. "SHut up FLUFFY!"shouted both Sango and Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at the female duo that dared to call him that with death bringing eyes. The girls gladly returned the glare. This lasted for five seconds and then they started laughing. Everyone except Ayame,Koga and Inuyasha started looking at them like they were insane.

"Can't you idiots stop!"screamed Inuyasha.Oh now he was in for it. The trio looked at each other and snickered.Then they looked back at Inuyasha smirking. "DOG PILE!" the three screamed and tackled INuyasha. Everyone sweatdropps. Ayame was getting fed up. "Dammit we have a damn show to do and you guys are trying to kill him!" screamed Ayame. Now all eyes were on her. "Finally someone to let the poor Inuyasha live!" screamed INuyasha as he held his hands in the air like he was screaming at the sky.

"You can kill him after the show is done. We still need him to the duo in end." said Ayame with a serious voice. Inuyasha sweatdrops. Sesshomaru,Sango and Kagome looks back at INuyasha. Evily.

"Oh watch Inu, Just watch when we get back to the hotel you're a dead man." said Sango smugly. "You know Inuyasha you truly are an idoit. 1oo idoit." commenteed Koga.He was getting fed up with all the yelling, afterall he was still a demon. THat had VERY sensitive hearing. "Why..You mangy ...WOLF!" screamed INuyasha as he tackled Inuyasha.

The Yuyu gang looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy.'They are definately hiding something..' thought Yusuke. Sango's patience was slipping. She broke them apart in that little 'fight'. "Dammit it you two! You two are really pushing it! If you two don't stop I swear to Kami that you WILL NOT be able to have babies.EVER!" Sango said glaring at the two.

THe two went wide eyed,got off of eachother, dusted off the imaginary dust on their clothes and stood up staright and silent.  
Sango smirked. "That's better." Ayame said as she went in to the dressing room with Sango and Kagome following her.

"Are they always like that?" asked Botan. "Yea..24 hours a day,7 days a week, 365 days a year. But it's fun getting in those little fights." answered Koga. "Hn.That was pointless." said Hiei monotone.

"Were on in 5 minutes." said Kurama. "What song exactly?" asked Yusuke.  
"I don't have a friggin' clue" answered Kuwabara. "You never do." Hiei told him straight out. "Now who in the hell was talking to you?" screamed Kuwabara. Kurama was getting annoyed.

"Ahem. We need to get this over with so yeah." said Kurama. "Hey thats tha great idea Kurama! We'll do yeah!" shouted Yusuke.

Everybody that heard sweatdropped. Nobody was going to comment ... well except one very stotic person...

..Hiei.

"Stupid fool." he said. Yusuke looked at Hiei. "Aren't we all?" said Yusuke giving him one hell of a cheesy smile. Kurama smacked himself in the head after he ended his conversation with Botan, that either none noticed, or noone in HKYK cared much.

"What's wrong Kurama?" asked Kuwabara. "We have to do a duet too because of what the girls just did." answered a stressed Kurama. "Well what the hell are we gonna do!" screamed an angered Yusuke.

With all the screaming this caused three VERY angry girls to come out of their dressing rooms to give the people outside a piece of their minds... starting with Sango.

"What in the hell is up with all this damn yelling!" she screamed at this.. really weird group, ending all conversations in the process. Next was Ayame. "Yea what the hell? I be listening to Mary Mary's 'Shackles' for one minute I hear you people yelling and the dang song mixed together! Shit man you know how friggin' horrible it sounded?" Then of course there was Kagome. "What's with the damn comotiong out here jeez and to think I'd be reading my magazine in PEACE...but noo... you people had to be so friggin' loud!"

---

Outside - The Audience.

Lot's of yelling could be heard outside. Some idiot in the audience just had to shout "Fight!" over and over again...

...causing a chain reaction.

To make it worst, the camera man was video taping this and all that was being video taped is being sent to the cheese..er boss.

---

Somewhere over the Rainbow..I mean just somewhere- The 'Big Cheese'

"Hmm interesting.."So it begins...

* * *

cookiiex:sorry big ass writer's block.sry crappy chapter,today's my **b-day **so here updating for yallz fans! 


End file.
